<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hurting to love by kinkyspn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27743437">Hurting to love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkyspn/pseuds/kinkyspn'>kinkyspn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Depressive Thoughts, Description of Sex, Drabble, Emotions, Feelings, Homophobia, M/M, Mostly Oatbek’s pov, Open Ending, Translation, mature themed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:42:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27743437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkyspn/pseuds/kinkyspn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the translated version of my newest work. It’s a small drabble with lots of emotions and angst. I wanted to write sex scene but only based on feelings and emotions.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hurting to love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They are alone, two bodies vulnerable to the reality of the world. Soft flesh that is easy to break. They bruise it with lips, warm skin touching, earning to make these bodies one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Voices in his head won’t stop... Disgusting, Sinner, Shame ... Their whispers became louder, threatening to become real. One look at his soldier’s eyes and they fade away as if they never spoke. And Otabek kisses his fairy, more desperate, more hard. Holding with his lips on his lifeline.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This shouldn’t have happened. Girls and boys and boys and girls. Those are the rules. That’s how nature, God has created. They have soiled their souls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Questions still unanswered. After all they are human. They should be flawed, wrong. Some kill, some steal. They love. Why can’t their mistakes be forgiven, their imperfections be accepted?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And they didn’t care at that moment when they became one. When they naively put their faith on their love, the same love for which they hurt, bleed. Love that has become their biggest enemy, fear. Love that has flooded their minds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They can’t stop. Love. They can’t stop to love. The scary power of love is too big, too much for them. Consuming their souls until they are completely destroyed. Rationality long forgotten with their mental illness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They tried to hide their dark desires, to remain pure. Their traitorous feelings betrayed them one day when they no longer could keep away from the pull of each other’s lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They lay fragile and exposed. No clothes, no sheets covering their sins. They embraced their loved one in a tight hold, afraid of letting go. Savoring every moment before separation. They’ve learned their lessons enough to know that their love can be safe only within these walls. The world of the outside is harsh and unforgiving for people who were born sick like them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loving or leaving are the same. No matter what they will lose. Sometimes during the darkest nights when Otabek is no longer willing to suffer he sees their only solution in death. Life has played a cruel joke with them indeed. One glance at his lover’s sleeping form next to him and he knows as long as the golden haired boy is there with him life is too colorful, meaningful, joyful to refuse it. After all his Yura is everything he has ever wanted from life. They are together right now at this moment. What can happen to them if they have one another?</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>